shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
SaNa
— In multiple story arcs, cover spreads, filler and a movie Sanji and Nami have romantic moments. In particular Thriller Bark, Zou and Whole Cake Island. • — Sanji gets himself baldy injured multiple times protecting Nami from harm including getting his spine cracked, electrocuted, brutally beaten and stabbed though the back. • — Nami often treats Sanji badly including beating him up, manipulating him and rejecting him. However when Sanji leaves in Zou, Nami cries openly missing him greatly. • — Sanji multiple times gives Nami his jacket when her attire is unsuitable for the weather conditions. }} SaNa is the het ship between Sanji and Nami from the One Piece fandom. Canon East Blue Saga Baratie Arc Sanji encountered Nami along with the rest of the Straw Hats in the Baratie. Seeing her for the first time Sanji declared his love for her, to which he gave her fancy food and she manipulated him into giving it to her for free giving him a hug. Sanji laments he couldn't travel the sea with Nami since "obstacles" where in his way. Zeff then appears to goad Sanji into leaving with the group. After the Don Krieg battle, Sanji leaves the Baratie with Luffy and head to Conomi Islands to Nami's home while talking about Fish-Men, Sanji wonders if Nami is a mermaid. Luffy draws a hideous sketch of Nami as fish, Sanji orders Luffy to rip it up. Arlong Park Arc Later in Cocoyasi Village Nami shows up and Sanji upon seeing Nami again greeted her in an ecstatic manner causing Zoro to insult him, but Sanji retaliates that his "Love is a Hurricane". Nami then confirmed the facts of Usopp's supposed death which she caused, which causes Zoro to attack her and Sanji to defend her. Zoro commented on his own views of Nami, which made Sanji become enraged and the two prepared to fight, only to have to actually alive Usopp's face come in between the impact. Nojiko appears, and after Sanji claims she had to be Nami's sister, because they are both so beautiful, she decides to tell the crew about Nami's past to make sure they don't make things worse for Nami, though only Sanji and Usopp agree to listen. After hearing what Arlong has done to Nami, Sanji swears he'll beat him to death, Nojiko beats him down saying he makes things worse. Once Nami truly breaks down after Arlong goes back on his deal to let the village go and asks Luffy for help, Sanji, Usopp and Zoro join him on the march on Arlong Park. After saving Luffy from Hatchan, Sanji claims while Luffy is an idiotic captain he's still better than a bunch of pirates who prey on a lady. Kuroobi understands he's talking about Nami and claims Sanji is a chivalrous idiot for risking his life for one lousy girl, Sanji swears he'll turn him into fish sticks if he insults Nami again. During the fight, Kuroobi taunts Sanji about his chivalry saying he won't be able to protect his "girlfriend" (Nami) and rest of his friends, stating to the drowning Sanji that he will "kill all of them. Sanji enraged, blows air into Kuroobi 's gills and once back on land brutally defeats him, smashing him into Arlong Park. Nami appears later just as Arlong is about to kill Sanji and Zoro. After Luffy defeats Arlong Cocoyasi Village celebrates and Straw Hats make plans to leave, Zoro and Usopp speculate Nami won't go with them, Sanji is stricken claiming Nami was 98.72 % of the reason he joined the crew. On her way out of the village, Nami wished to say goodbye to no one. She left the entire treasure taken from Nezumi in Nojiko's house for the village and ran onto the Going Merry after stealing all of the villagers' wallets. This caused certain opinions for Nami to spring up, like Zoro saying that Nami might betray them again but Sanji cheered for her. Logue Town arc In Logue Town anime Nami along Usopp cheered for Sanji during a cooking competition. Grand Line Saga Whiskey Peak Arc At Twin Capes Lighthouse, Sanji incurred Nami's wrath when he broke her Logpost though luckily incurred Crocus had another one. After the battle at Whiskey Peak and Vivi joins the crew, Sanji swears he'll protects her and asks Nami if she's jealous, she says "no" not looking at him. Little Garden Arc The Straw Hats arrive on Little Garden and a bird spooks Nami, Sanji says she's adorable and Usoop says thank you annoying Sanji. When Groggy the giant approaches Nami and Usopp they scream in terror, Sanji deep in the jungle "senses" Nami's scream and wonders if he should go back to the ship but instead focuses on his dinosaur hunting competition with Zoro. Later after the Baroque Works agents defeated Sanji appears again and is delighted to see Nami in her bra after she got her shirt burned off. Nami gets annoyed but Sanji takes off his coat and gives Nami so she won't catch a cold at which she thanks him. Drum Island Arc While on the way to Alabasta, Nami falls sick with fever and is bedridden, Sanji is distraught and breaks down crying. The crew asks if he can make Nami better with his cooking, Sanji states he puts far more effort into Nami's meals than he does the males however he states he would only be "nursing" Nami and not actually curing her. The Straw Hats arrive on Drum Island looking for a doctor and Sanji gives Nami a piggyback ride to Dalton's house. When they learn the island's sole doctor who lives on a mountain top, Sanji along with Luffy risk their lives volunteering to take Nami up the deadly peak. The trio is then attacked by Lapahns and Sanji makes sure Luffy doesn't damage Nami involuntarily by attacking the Lapahns while Nami is strapped to him, Lapahns then cause an avalanche leading to Sanji throwing Luffy and Nami to safety while he gets swept away. Spine Injured, Luffy carries Sanji and Nami up the mountain to Dr. Kureha's castle. When recovered Sanji tries to cook Tony Tony Chopper saying he'll make a venison dish for Nami but she says she just wants some peace and quiet. When Wapol flees inside the castle Sanji fears for Nami's safety and despite being temporarily paralyzed due to his spine injuries he crawls after Luffy. Sanji encounters Nami and she's concerned over the face he's on the ground, Sanji says she can make him feel better and Nami shoves his head in the snow. Sanji and Nami are next seen sitting by wall Sanji saying they should stay until Nami gets better while Nami thinks they should leave as soon as possible, Dr. Kureha then breaks the wall which scares Sanji and Nami greatly. Alabasta Arc The crew eventually arrives in Alabasta and Sanji buys Nami and Vivi dancer outfits, Nami loves it while Vivi is embarrassed thinking it unpractical. The crew brave through the desert and deal with multiple dangers, in the anime they are hit with a sandstorm and Sanji shields Nami with his body. When Luffy challenges Vivi's plan, Nami is outraged but Sanji stops Nami, understanding Luffy is in the right. When all members of the crew besides Sanji and Chopper are captured by Crocodile Sanji forms a plan to free his friends, when the crew hearing getting seemly attacked on Den Den Mushi, Nami states they lost their only hope. After Crocodile leaves and the room starts flooding and filling up massive crocodiles, Sanji appears and rescues them to the delight of Nami as well as Luffy and Usopp. Sanji asks if Nami has fallen in love with him yet, Nami impatiently tells him yes and says she love him more if he gets them out of the cage. The crew escapes and Sanji tells Nami to put on some perfume as it will signal Chopper who has to heighten senses, but Sanji also just loved the smell. While traveling to Alabasta's palace, they need the crab they are riding to go faster, Chopper says the crab is perverted so Nami removes her robe to reveal her revealing outfit exciting Sanji and the pervy camel Eyelash. Upon reaching their destination the crew separates into their individual fights and Sanji fights the shape shifting Mr 2 Bon Clay, Sanji dominates the fight until Bon Clay turns into Nami which renders Sanji unable to hurt him. Bon Clay uses Nami's beautiful body to brutalize Sanji until the latter figures out Bon Clay can't turn into Nami while using his special techniques allowing for Sanji to defeat him. When Luffy defeats Crocodile saving the country, the crew celebrates with a relaxing bath and Sanji questions where the women's bath is, King Cobra tells him it's just over the wall. Sanji along with the rest of the males (minus Zoro) peek over the wall to Nami and Vivi bathing at which Nami purposely drops her towel causing Sanji to have a nose bleed (along the rest) at seeing her naked first time. Upon leaving the palace Nami is depressed to the boys' confusion, Sanji consoles her thinking she's missing Vivi, but Nami says she regrets not asking for money to everyone exasperation. Skypeia Arc The Straw Hats leave Alabasta with a new crewmate in Nico Robin and then yre almost crushed by a ship falling from the sky. With the Logpost now pointing at a sky island, Nami tasks Luffy, Zoro and Sanji to go searching in the ocean hoping to find some clues as well as treasure. Sanji finds some sparkly rocks and pebbles but Nami considers them worthless. The crew makes their way to Jaya learning through Robin that Mont Blanc Cricket knows about Sky Island, at Cricket's house Nami then picks up a book called "Nolan the Liar" Sanji says used to read that book as a child interesting Nami and Usopp. Confused Nami says the book was published in North Blue and Sanji states he was born there but was raised in East Blue. The crew then encounters mount Blanc Cricket and after he agrees to help them reach the sky island, they have a party where Cricket gets drunk and hits on Nami causing Sanji to get annoyed and kick him. Cricket then realizes they'll need find South Bird in the jungle, Sanji goes with Nami and Ussop to go find one. In the jungle a, tarantula crawls on Nami which terrifies both her and Sanji who share the same phobia. The crew find the South bird and take the Knock Upstream to Skypeia and Nami instructs them to draw the sails as they will glide up the current, the crew does as she says and amazed at results Sanji even saying he loves her. The crew comes above the clouds to the white sea and Usopp decides to swim in the clouds nearly drowning, Chopper yells that he Usopp needs mouth to mouth at which Sanji says he'll do mouth to mouth on Nami causing Zoro to call him an idiot. In the anime when the crew takes the Speed Shrimp at Heaven's Gate, half the crew is nearly blown away and Nami lands in Sanji's arms but is too distracted to notice. On Angel Beach the crew meets Conis and her father when Sanji expresses his attraction to Conis, Nami pulls his ear painfully. Later on, Sanji noticed that Nami, who had decided to try out a dial powered device known as a Waver earlier, had gone out of sight. It was then that the pirates learned of the forbidden place called Upper Yard. Fearing that Nami may have gone there, Sanji immediately wanted the rest of them to look for her. However before the pirates could do anything, they were intercepted by the White Berets. Defeating them, the Straw Hats become criminals and Nami along Zoro, Robin and Chopper are taken away, Sanji seeing this is distraught especially since Nami had put a shirt over her bikini top. Sanji along with Luffy and Usopp travel through the upper yard and briefly halted by Sky Priest Satori and his "Trial of Balls", they managed to restrain Satori who began begging for mercy, claiming the odds of two versus one was "unfair". Sanji became enraged reminded Satori about the kidnapping of Nami and Robin, that Satori had no right to talk of fairness, and told Satori of his own challenge...of "love" and defeats him with axe-kick. When the crew reunites they decide to have a cookout and Nami is shocked at Sanji putting weird ingredients into the meal and then scared when Sanji accidentally lures sky wolves, however, the crew manages to tame the wolves and have pa arty instead. The next day the crew separate into two teams with Sanji joining Nami, Usopp and ex-god Gan Fall on the Merry, Enel soon appears and Sanji attacks him getting badly electrocuted and falling unconscious, Nami and Usopp clutch Sanji getting teary-eyed. Usopp soon gets electrocuted as well and Enel threatens Nami that she'll join them if she doesn't keep quiet, then Satori's brothers Hotori and Kotori. show up to hurt Sanji and Usopp in revenge. Nami jumps to their defense and along with Gan Fall defeated the brothers. In the anime Sanji later wakes up after having a dream where he "walked with Nami in paradise, only discover he's sleeping next to Usopp, disgusted Sanji looks around the ship and spots Nami on a flying ship hovering over Upper Yard, the Maxim. Seeing that she needed rescuing, Sanji woke up Usopp and they both attempted a rescue mission. Using Usopp's devices, Sanji and his fellow pirate were able to climb aboard the soaring ship with Sanji declaring God or not if Enel touched Nami he'd be in for a world of pain. Once on board, Usopp fears for what awaits them but Sanji "consoles" him saying for Nami's sake he willingly sacrifices Ussopp's life angering the latter greatly before running off. When Enel launches his God's Judgment attack at Usopp and Nami, Sanji steps in and kicks Usopp onto Nami's waver, Nami calls out to Sanji but he tells her to go and Usopp hits the accelerator despite Nami's concerns about Sanji. After getting blasted and revealing he sabotaged Enel's ship, Usopp retrieves the again unconscious Sanji and falls back to the ground getting stuck. Running over Nami bends over the fallen Sanji and apologises or all the trouble before going to help Usopp get unstuck. After Luffy defeats Enel while simultaneously ringing the bell proving Skypeia exists to Cricket the crew then takes an Octopus Balloon down to the blue sea. Long Ring Long Land Arc Back in the blue sea, the crew takes part in a Davy Back fight against the Foxy Pirates. Nami participated in the first Davy back fight event, the Donut Race, along with Usopp and Nico Robin against Porche, Capote, and Monda. During the race Nami's group was beset with outside interference, Sanji brutally beating up the Foxy crewmates who tried to sink Nami and the others. Unfortunately, Nami's group loses the Donut race and Sanji is paired up Zoro in the Groggy Ring without Chopper to back them up as he was taken by Foxy. In the Groggy Ring, Sanji outraged that Zoro nominated him as Ball Man until Nami says he looks handsome as with the Ball hat encouraging Sanji to play the game. Nami helped again when she helped Sanji and Zoro win by stealing the flagrantly biased referee's red card to prevent Sanji's disqualification and then tricking him into blowing the finishing whistle once Sanji and Zoro scored to seal their victory. When Zoro and Sanji get into another fight about how they respectively could don it single-handedly causing Nami to put her hands over their faces to silence them, Sanji makes a heart sign. Luffy in the final round defeats Foxy winning the Davy Back fight and crew are happy until they encounter Kuzan aka Admiral Aolkiji Kuzan proceeds to hit on Nami to Sanji's fury but Usopp holds him back, Robin attacks Kuzan for his words against her and the crew tries to fight him. Kuzan effortlessly knocks Nami over when she tries attacking him and Sanji cries out but Luffy orders Sanji and Zoro to flee back to the ship while he fights the Admiral alone. After defeating Luffy, Kuzan leaves the crew alone and they make their way to Water 7. Water 7 While Nami is relaxing on the deck Sanji serves her a potato pallie which she finds delicious causing Sanji to say he could die happy. When they reach Water 7, Sanji goes shopping and wishes he could go on a gondola date with Nami and Robin. Events turn sour as it's revealed the Merry is irreparably broken, Usopp gets into a fight with Luffy and Robin mysteriously disappears before breaking ties with the crew. Sanji suspecting something wisely waits at the train station for Robin to turn up and leaves a note for Nami i.e painted a massive sign warning against anyone who wasn't Nami not to read it, Sanji's letter was also half love letter and left the crucial details about him boarding the sea train last. Sanji also left her a Den Den Mushi and told Nami to keep it close to her heart, later Sanji calls and it's revealed Nami did keep the Den Den Mushi in her cleavage near her heart. When Luffy gives permission for Sanji to fight the Government agents CP9, Nami verbally worries for his safety when Sanji hangs up. Enies Lobby The Straw Hats with the help of Franky Family and Galley-La break into the Government Island due to smashing their train Rocketman through the fence and buildings the crew is buffered around, Sanji excitedly yells for Nami to fall into his arms but she keeps missing. In the Tower of Justice, the crew separates and have respective battles with the CP9, Sanji faces Kalifa and is defeated due to his unwillingness to hurt a woman. Nami is shocked seeing Sanji beaten and shiny with soap but quickly understands when she sees Kalifa overlooking them, Nami lambastes Sanji for going easy on the enemy claiming chivalry is worth dying for and there's no shame in running away if he isn't prepare to fight. Sanji accepts her words saying he doesn't want to die but stated it was the way he was raised so even if it kills him he won't kick a woman. Nami sees his determination and sighing calls him a idiot hitting his head, she goes to face Kalifa herself but not before complements Sanji's commitment to this ethics, Sanji asks Chopper if Nami just said she loved him causing Chopper to hit him too. During Nami's fight with Kalifa she gets hit with the same attack the latter used on Sanji and when Monster Chopper appears and throws a bath down the tower, Nami cries out that Sanji was bottom of the stairs concerned. Later after Nami defeats Kalifa, Usopp is about to killed by Jabra with Nami powerless to stop him and threatened to be the next target Sanji suddenly appears and rescues Usopp by kicking Jabra away, Nami is quite teary-eyed at his appearance. Nami asks questions Sanji amazed that he cured himself of Kalifa powers Sanji explains Chopper inadvertently washed the soap away when he threw the bath, but Sanji , more importantly,asks if his entrance made her fall in love with him. Nami says she wishes the bath had landed on his head Sanji then orders Nami and Usopp to leave the battle after consoling Usopp about his usefulness, Nami obeys his commands and drags Usopp away. Later when Nami along Kokoro and Chimney are running down the underground which is rapidly flooding they encounter Sanji, Zoro ,and Usopp coming the other way, Sanji overjoyed cried for Nami to jump into his arms to Usopp's exasperation. However ,in the anime, Nami does run to Sanji just before they all swept in the water. The crew manages to rescue Robin, Luffy defeats Rob Lucci and they all survive the Buster Call. Back at Water 7 the crew celebratse at the pool with Sanji excited to see Nami in swimwear, in the anime Sanji gives Nami his shirt and helps her pull sticks out of Luffy's nose by wrapping his arms around her waist. The crew gest a new ship made by Franky and Usopp comes back to the crew. The Straw Hats then sail away to the Florian Triangle Thriller Bark The crew encounters a floating barrel on the ocean which launches a flare into the sky, then the crew encounters a ghost ship with a signing skeleton. To Nami's horror, she draws the short straw and goes on board the ship with Luffy and Sanji, the trio encounter Brook who scares Nami and she hides behind Sanji who holds a protective arm out. Luffy asks Brook to join and the crew bond with him, then the crew sails into a spooky island. Nami along Usopp and Chopper get lost, Sanji is very concerned about her, Franky says he just be concerned about Usopp and Chopper as well. Nami, Usopp, and Chopper are attacked by zombies and run away, then encounter Doctor Hogback. Nami takes a bath and is accosted by an invisible man named Absalom who wants Nami to be his bride, meanwhile, Sanji, Luffy, Zoro, Robin, and Franky go searching for their friends and get revenge on the zombies who attacked the weakling trio. Sanji eventually vanishes and his crewmates baffled, meanwhile Nami, Chopper, and Robin are attacked by animal-like zombies and Nami nearly axed by one of them-but suddenly a dog-penguin saves her. The animals zombies are angry at their ally protecting Nami but the dog-penguin claims he'll never kick a woman, Nami recognizes the personalty and points out the dog-penguin's similarities to Sanji to Usopp and Chopper. Nami attacked again by Lola the undead warthog and dog-penguin protects her but refuses to hurt Lola and gets knocked away, then Absalom shows up again and tires carting Nami off but gets electrocuted. Absalom tries going after Nami again but dog-penguin gets in the way refusing to let Absalom get to her, enraged dog-penguin gets blown away. It's revealed by Brook that Gecko Moria can cut the shadows out of people's bodies and place them inside corpses which why the dog-penguin behaved like Sanji towards Nami as he had the former's personality. Absalom manages to capture Nami drug her and put her in a wedding dress ready to married. Back on the ship, the crew finds Luffy, Zoro and Sanji missing their shadows upon waking Sanji questions Usopp as to Nami's whereabouts, hearing that she's been captured Sanji grabs Usopp chastising him for not chasing "his angel" kidnapper "to the ends of the earth". Sanji gets even further enraged to learn Absalom is planning to marry Nami, to point of bursting into flames, Usopp and Chopper add even more fuel to fire by revealing Abaslom also saw her naked while she was bathing at which Sanji goes on a rage. With Luffy's permission Sanji rushes to the faux wedding and interrupts the ceremony, kicking the zombie holding Nami and as she falls into his arms, Sanji is then awestruck by Nami's beauty in her wedding dress mistaking her for an angel and princess. Absalom is angered by Sanji's arrival but like Sanji is awestruck by Nami as well leading to them bonding over her beauty, snapping out of it Absalom gets angry again and tries blasting Sanji for "touching his bride". Easily avoiding the strike with Nami in his arms bridal-style Sanji lambastes Absalom for almost hurting Nami in his attack. Absalom recognizes him as the owner of the shadow that was in the dog-penguin that was also interested in his bride, thinking Sanji is weak, Absalom tells him to leave and live his shadow-less life while he marries Nami, in response Sanji kicks him across the room. Taken by surprise Absalom is brutally trounced by Sanji for his actions towards Nami as well stealing his dream of invisibility, understanding he can't beat Sanji Absalom goes invisible and tries to take Nami away. However Sanji scoops Nami into his arms again and protects from him, growling at Sanji's efforts to sacrifice himself for her, Absalom hits Sanji with a barrage of blows while Sanji holds Nami safely above his head. It isn't until Absalom stabs Sanji in the back with a long knife that Sanji drops to his knees and gently lets Nami fall from his arms, Absalom cruelly laughs saying Sanji didn't care that much about her after all. Sanji apologies to the still unconscious Nami explaining she looked so beautiful in her wedding dress he didn't want to spoil it with his blood. Absalom tries to take Nami again, however, he steps in Sanji's blood which alerts him to his foe's position and grabbing Absalom's leg he finishes him with a barrage of kicks. Just as Sanji is about to escape with Nami, Oars bursts distracting Sanji, allowing for Absalom to take Nami one final time, Sanji yells at him to give "My Nami-san". Absalom tries to seal the vow in another church but the sleeping pill wears off and Nami awakens, Absalom tries to force the kiss on Nami but Lola had become friends with Nami steps in angering Absalom who blasts the warthog. Now enraged Nami hits Absalom with a thunderbolt which does finish him for real, due Sanji's beating weaking Absalom greatly allowing for Nami to win. During the battle with Oars, Nami reappears and hits the giant with lightning, Sanji is overjoyed and cries out to Nami which unfortunately annoys her and worse still alerts Oars to her presence. The crew manages to beat Oars and Luffy defeats Gecko Moria before the sun rises and burns away those lacking a shadow. Sabaody Archipelago Arc The crew makes their way to the Red Line and the Logpost points to the Fish-Man island as the next destination, the crew encounter Camie the mermaid and her starfish Pappag and help free Hatchan from the Flying Fish Riders despite the Arlong being a member of Arlong's crew. However, in a turn of fate, the leader of the Riders Iron Mask Duval reveals his grudge against Sanji. Nami questions if it's someone from Baratie and Sanji claims he made many enemies at his old restaurant, Duval enranged his nemesis's idleness fires poisonous barbs at the crew which nearly hits Nami to Sanji's horror and confusion. Luffy knocks off Duval's mask and reveals he looks exactly like Sanji's poorly drawn Wanted Poster, Sanji attacks Duval and questions his grudge asking why he'd try and hurt "Nami and everyone". Duval responds that his grudge extends towards the rest of Sanji's crew, and traps Sanji in an iron net and pulls him into the ocean causing Nami and Usopp to panic, however, Camie saves Sanji from drowning with her mermaid speed. Recovering Sanji attacks Duval again kicking his face rearranging it into a handsome one, forgetting his grudge in gratitude, Duval swears loyalty to Sanji and leaves. The crew arrives in Sabaody and Nami and others go shopping, Sanji adamantly stays onboard to Usopp's confusion, Sanji explains Nami wished "a dashing knight" could protect all the treasure on the Sunny. Usopp exasperated claims Nami has him wrapped around her finger. Things soon turn sour as slavers capture Camie and put her up for auction and despite the crew best's efforts, Camie is bought by one of the World Nobles. Luffy attempts to intervene but Hatchan stops him though he reveals himself as Fish-Men and is shot by Charloss, Luffy enranged ignores the warnings of his friends and punches him across the room. The Marines call in Admiral KIzaru and Kuma along with several Pacifista show up. Kuma begins making the crew disappear one by one and when Kuma make Sanji vanish, Nami reacts in horror. The crew are sent flying to different islands where at Luffy's request they stay and train for two years. Fanon SaNa is one of the most popular ships in One Piece with The Ranker putting in the 2nd place behind LuNa in The 15 Greatest One Piece Non-Canon Ships. The ship got particular popularity in Zou and Whole Cake story arcs. Others disagree with the pairing claiming Sanji womanzing and perverted antics are ill-suited for Nami, while the fans of the ship claim it's what makes them unique. Fandom FAN FICTION : Gallery Sana-manga-official-art.jpg Sanji-gives-nami-his-coat.gif Sanji-catches-nami-1.gif Sana-battle-couple.gif Sana-hug-1.gif Sana-hug-2.gif Sana-hug-3.gif Sanji-catches-nami-2.gif Videos Canon Sanji x nami scenes (part one) 1080p Sanji x nami scenes (part two) 1080p Fanon ☠ ｐｓ Pirate & Princess Sanji x Nami|Mep part Sanji x Nami - Lovestruck|Edit Sanji x Nami - Friends|Edit One Piece Sanji x Nami《Impossible》|Edit One Piece Sanji x Nami - Stitches ♥|Edit